Spacial scanning systems are known, for example, for monitoring a large space angle as described in German Patent Publication 2,951,592 and German Patent Publication 3,046,744. However, the angular scanning range of conventional devices is rather limited, for example, the angular range in one direction is maximally 60.degree., while in the other direction it is only 7.degree..